Rising Moon Forest
by Kakomine
Summary: In the shadow of Drizzt Do'Urden, the first dark elf to ever shun the ways of his people, K'yaeli and Ter'ril Du'Esnunn follow in his footsteps. Upon arrival to the surface world from the Underdark, an infinte amount of adventures await, along with new companions and maybe potential partners. The fight for freedom from the Spider Queen begins!


**Just so you all know, this is a FanFiction of R.A. Salvatore's series "The Legend of Drizzt". The main characters will be twins (male and female [female will be main-main character]), and completely of my creation. The first part of the story might follow a bit in Drizzt's footsteps, and the rest might have some original characters in it, but other than that, this will be all my making.**

**Disclaimer: I've only visited Faerun. R.A. Salvatore is the one who made and owns it.**

* * *

K'yaeli stepped over a dead drow soldier's body. He hadn't been much of a challenge. The priestess's ever-loyal six-headed snake whip dragged across the ground, its six long necks barely visible in the shadows of the Underdark. But not to a dark elf's vision. To them, the caverns of the underground world were as brightly lit as the sun shedding light on the surface.

As K'yaeli strode through the corridors of the enemy house, House Do'Urden, – or the more elongated name of Daermon N'a'shezbaernon - she sought out her main target, Matron Mother Malice Do'Urden. You might wonder why.

K'yaeli was from an assassination house, - one of the lesser houses, mind you – House Du'Esnunn, the 15th house of Menzoberranzan, one of many dark elf cities in the Underdark. House Baenre, the 1st house in Menzoberranzan, had requested her distant cousin, Huranna Du'Esnunn, - matron mother of House Du'Esnunn – to be rid of House Do'Urden, as they had let a renegade dark elf by the name of Drizzt go into the Underdark, away from Menzoberranzan and maybe onto the surface world.

K'yaeli cast a chilling spell on herself so her temperature could blend in with the cold stone around her, as many drow soldiers coming her way would be in their infrared heat-sensing vision instead of the normal spectrum vision. Her ebony hands clenched in anger. Why would the matron mother send her on a mission for lowly male soldiers? One dark elf male from House Du'Esnunn could probably get through hundreds of drow soldiers before getting caught. She herself could probably go into a covert killing spree throughout the chaotic city before getting caught. This would be too simple a mission.

A sound from an adjacent corridor alerted her to a score of soldiers rushing past. K'yaeli, noting that the soldiers were female, knew she was close to the heart of the 10th house. For a few long minutes, K'yaeli encountered nothing but the very slight sound of her breathing. The priestess then stopped before a large obsidian door with spiders outlining the entire frame and handles. _This must be the Do'Urdens' chapel_, she thought.

Indeed, she was correct, as the faint sound of chanting to their unholy goddess Lolth, the Spider Queen, reached K'yaeli's sensitive elf ears. She zoned in on the chanting, and their rising voices told her that they were begging the Spider Queen for forgiveness and for returning them to Lolth's favor.

_What an insolent bunch_, K'yaeli thought, _They've forgotten that Lolth does not forgive easily._

Slowly, as to not disturb the Do'Urdens chanting, the assassin priestess pushed open the door a crack and slid her slender form silently through the portal. A circle of high priestesses groveled on the ground before a statue of the Spider Queen, while her target Matron Mother Malice glided around the circle chanting a spell to commune with their goddess. The doomed matron mother completed her communing circle and everything went still for all of the priestesses in that chapel.

"_**Who dares to attempt at communing with the Spider Queen and the 66**__**th**__** layer of the Abyss?"**_ an ominous voice bellowed telepathically throughout the minds of the priestesses, including that of K'yaeli's.

"It is I, Matron Mother of House Daermon N'a'shezbaernon the 10th house of Menzober-" Malice started, but the ominous voice, assumedly Lolth's, beat her to it.

"_**Ah, yes, the house I condemned from my favor,"**_ Lolth taunted, _**"What excuse would you like to spit out now? Do you want Mommy to clean up the mess you made?"**_

"N-no, goddess. We simply need to know what will raise our house into your holy favor." Malice had regained her dignity, and started to speak smoothly again. "The renegade, Drizzt, will be found-"

"_**And then what? Bring him to justice? INSOLENT FOOL! THERE IS NO SUCH THING!"**_ The Spider Queen's voice then calmed some. _**"You shall be punished accordingly. Continue."**_

K'yaeli realized that Lolth's last statement was directed at her. Slowly, as to not disturb the other priestesses' communal trance, K'yaeli lashed her deadly snake whip at the unsuspecting matron mother, and then bound her target. Flashing red eyes glared at K'yaeli. The assassination priestess's own rare deep blue ones stared back.

"You will be receiving torment for all of your rotten, measly life," K'yaeli stated simply.

* * *

Ter'ril paced in the small confines of his room. What had happened to K'yaeli? Unfortunately, when he had asked such a thing of Matron Mother Huranna, she had simply sneered at him and ordered his sister Kikki to lock him up in this room. It was a tough life being a male dark elf.

Of course, since he and K'yaeli were twins, they had always been close, despite the gender bias in dark elf society. So it was natural of him to be worried of where she went and what dangerous missions the matron mother sent her on. The males were rarely sent on missions, even though they were 'expendable'. This frustrated Ter'ril to no end. He and K'yaeli were totally against the gender bias, though, they never mentioned it outside of their room's walls. Many times the two had discussed the thought of eloping from Menzoberranzan, and living out in the wilds of the Underdark.

Ter'ril remembered one conversation of theirs in particular. K'yaeli had been adamant that she would never, ever live out in the Underdark. It was simply too dangerous. He then remembered the sudden spark in her deep blue eyes, when she mentioned eloping to the surface world instead of the Underdark's wilds. Ter'ril rolled his rare emerald green eyes. Even just the idiocy of the idea itself scared him! But then the locked-up male reconsidered. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad change. K'yaeli always talked about the books she studied in Arach Tinilith, the Academy's school of Lolth, where she read countless detailed descriptions of the surface world's starry skies at night and the fiery ball of light that rose from the east every morning. Ter'ril's thoughts were interrupted when Ethel, House Du'Esnunn's patron unlocked and opened the door to the room the lower-ranked male was pacing in.

"Matron Mother Huranna wishes to see all direct members of the family in the common room," Ethel stated monotonously. The poor male had lost all emotion when he was tortured for betraying House Du'Esnunn for money.

"Yes, patron." Ter'ril maintained a stoic look throughout the short exchange. He grabbed his poisoned greatsword, strapped it onto his back, and marched swiftly out of the small confines of his room.

Inside the Du'Esnunn common room was a plain sight. The floor and ceiling were both obsidian, with the ceiling depicting scenes of Lolth's endless glory. The octagonal walls were a black kind of slate, with obsidian columns holding up the ceiling at eight points. To the right side was an obsidian and gold sacrificial table, with enchanted handcuffs hanging off the sides and spiders carved skillfully into the sides of the structure. To the left was a scrying bowl and the secret entrance to the Du'Esnunn catacombs. Only direct family members knew about this entrance that was inside the slate wall.

K'yaeli was there, Ter'ril noted with relief, but with a grim look on her face. What mission had she been sent on this time?

_Let me guess; she probably infiltrated a house and did something completely legal in our society, such as stealing or murdering_, Ter'ril thought dryly.

Matron Huranna clapped her hands together to get the attention of the twins and Kikki, all lost in their own thoughts.

"It is time..." Matron Huranna stopped mid-sentence for dramatic effect. "It is time for House Du'Esnunn to leap to the 10th position in the city!"

One could have heard a fly crash into the floor.

* * *

**I'm not exactly sure if this counts as a cliffy or not... How was it? This is my first FanFiction other than Fairy Tail.**

**Hate it? Review.**

**Love it? Review.**

**Wanna be uber critical? REVIEW!**

**Hoped you guys liked it! Ja ne~!**


End file.
